Colegas de Quarto
by Sakura traducoes
Summary: A ideia de Naruto de desenhar pedras coloridas para conseguir um colega de quarto na missão do Time 7 parecia bem. Mas quando Sakura desenhou uma pedra negra, o mundo de Sasuke virou de cabeça para baixo.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic pertence a linda Sakura's Unicorn, link da mesma s/8536403/1/Roommates.

* * *

Outra pedra negra.

Em um esforço para tornar-se mais como um Hokage e evitar argumentos, Naruto veio com a ideia de desenhar rochas coloridas para escolher colegas de quarto durante missões. Sasuke só precisava olhar para o punho para saber que ele havia pego uma pedra negra - de novo. Parecia que a mão dele estava magneticamente atraída para a pedra negra. Ele puxou-o todas as vezes no ano em que voltou a ficar com o Time Sete.

"Ok. Em três, abram sua mão."

Sasuke rezou para todos os deuses para Sakura puxar uma pedra negra da pequena bolsa de laranja de Naruto.

Ela sempre desenhava branco.

Dada uma escolha, Sasuke não escolheria ninguém para um colega de quarto. Naruto era uma cacofonia de ruídos corporais, o pior dos quais levou Sasuke a arrastar um futon para o telhado de sua pousada apenas para obter um pouco de ar fresco. Sai não era melhor. Ele descobriu recentemente que as mulheres e seus hormônios rapidamente lavaram o pouco senso de propriedade que ele tinha. Sakura sempre disse que Sai não sabia melhor, mas Sasuke sabia que ele não puxava aquela merda quando ele se debruçava com Naruto ou ela.

Um quarto para si teria sido sua primeira escolha - até três meses atrás.

Três meses atrás, Sasuke ficou boquiaberta quando Sakura foi lavada sobre um penhasco pelo Vortex Gigante de um Usuário Suiton. A visão dela deslizando sobre a borda, seu Sharingan observando seu tanque de chakra vazio, ainda o fez estremecer.

Seu único pensamento era chegar a ela! Enquanto suas pernas agitavam, esperando que ela conseguisse pegar uma raiz ou uma borda rochosa. Quando ele olhou para cima e viu uma esfarrapada de rosa que despencava, ele saltou da borda, aplanando os braços contra os lados em um esforço para recuperar o atraso.

Um pé de distância, Sakura parou de respirar o suficiente para procurar. Seu estômago se abaixou enquanto suas mãos se aproximavam dele. O pensamento de perder Sakura para sempre o fez esticar até que seus ombros queimaram com esforço. Quando a ponta dos dedos finalmente tocou a dela, ela se arrastou para dentro de seus braços.

"Sasuke-kun", ela sussurrou em sua orelha quando ela envolveu seus braços e pernas ao redor dele com força restritiva. Alívio fez com que ele apertasse os braços ao redor dela, com os olhos apertados.

"Como vamos parar?"

"Parar?" Seus olhos se abriram quando percebeu que não estava tão longe em seu planejamento.

Pânico enxugou os pensamentos de Sasuke enquanto segurava Sakura mais apertado. Mil jutsu atravessando sua cabeça.

Eu só preciso de um!

Com um toque de tirar o fôlego, eles pousaram na parte de trás de um enorme pássaro de tinta de cauda que subiu a encosta da encosta. Ele bateu em um desembarque antes de desaparecer em um splat desordenado ao lado do resto do Time Sete.

"Bom resgate".

Sasuke estreitou os olhos para o tom sarcástico de Naruto - os anos não diluíram suas naturezas competitivas um pouco.

"Como você teria feito melhor". Ele sentou-se e só então percebeu que Sakura ainda estava agarrando-o, a cabeça dobrada no pescoço. "Sakura?" ele perguntou, preocupado com o fato de ter sofrido mais do que sabia.

Lentamente, seu aperto em sua camisa se afrouxou, suas pernas ficaram soltas em torno de seus quadris, e ela moveu o rosto em frente ao dele.

"Sasuke-kun... obrigado".

Era estranho e inesperado como o sentimento veio sobre ele. Ele estava tão perto de outras mulheres antes, tanto na linha do dever quanto por avanços indesejados. Uma vida de autodisciplina orientada para o objetivo deixou Sasuke friamente indiferente. Mas com os lábios manchados de tinta de Sakura, a uma distância do seu e seus braços e pernas riscados de galhos ainda se torciam ao redor dele, uma onda de desejo como ele nunca sentira antes de inundar seu corpo. Por vários momentos, não havia mais nada em todo o mundo: nenhuma missão, nem companheiros de equipe, nem falésias. Apenas Sakura.

"Vocês dois irão se beijar agora?" - perguntou Sai, agachado ao lado deles com um lápis e um bloco de esboços pronto.

"Sai!" Gritou Sakura enquanto ela pulava.

Com a cabeça girada, ela estendeu a mão para ajudar Sasuke a subir. Seu corpo estava em chamas, a corrida do desejo ainda crescia por ele. Ele estava prestes a usar a mão estendida de Sakura para puxá-la de volta para ele, mas ela balançou os dedos na expectativa, fazendo-o voltar à realidade. Sasuke agarrou sua mão no que ele esperava que fosse um modo áspero, amigável e não amado e se levantou.

Desde então, a cada minuto que Sasuke passou longe de Sakura, ele lembrou aquele momento em que seu corpo estava perto e sua boca estava tão perto da dele. Em seus devaneios, ele não a deixou se afastar. Ele esmagou seus lábios contra os dela - seus outros companheiros de equipe são condenados.

Cada minuto que ele passou com Sakura tornou-se uma série de mini missões autonomeadas, onde ele criou maneiras novas e diferentes de tocá-la, estar perto dela. Qualquer desculpa ele faria. Ele ofereceu para entregar pergaminhos de missão, tocando os dedos enquanto os entregava. Ele esperou até encontrar seu assento no Ichiraku e então se precipitou para a cadeira ao lado dela, esfregando seu joelho com o dela sempre que possível. Ele deu-se pontos de bônus se ele fez ela sorrir, rir ou corar.

Tão entusiasmados com esses toques brilhantes e sorrisos suaves, ele apenas abriu as chamas. Ele precisava tocá-la mais, com mais propósito.

Foi quando ele decidiu atacar.

Durante a equipe, Sasuke sempre evitou Sakura. Ele justificou isso em seus pensamentos lembrando sua incrível defesa. Desta vez, no entanto, quando ele viu seu chakra zumbindo na distância, ele correu para ela.

"Sasuke!"

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele atravessou a linha da árvore, um raio crocante na mão, mas ela foi rápida para jogar um punho e levantar uma parede de pedra em seu rosto. Chidori explodiu a parede para seixos e lançou a árvore na qual ela estava escondida. Sakura nunca combinaria sua velocidade, e os longos dedos de Sasuke logo se envolveram em torno de seu tornozelo. Ele a puxou para baixo enquanto gritava, estremecendo quando sua palma patinava pelo firme músculo de sua coxa.

O brilho dos bisturis chakra queimando em seu rosto causou Sasuke para voltar atrás. Sakura aproveitou a oportunidade para sair de baixo, com os olhos brilhando como fogo sobre o ombro. Seus pés quase não tocaram o chão quando a terra explodiu debaixo deles, torcendo e obstruindo seu caminho. Sasuke sorriu - ele não seria tão facilmente negado.

Ele pisou-se atrás dela, cortando a mão pelo braço dela enquanto ela corria como um coelho amedrontado. Tão rápido quanto Sasuke, Sakura foi duas vezes mais esperta e ela escapou repetidamente. Cada beijo de pele só multiplicou seu desejo. Ele agarrou sua cintura, puxou a saia e passou os dedos pela curva tentadora na parte inferior de suas costas. Seu chiado e grito encorajou-o. Suas mãos ágeis finalmente a pegaram, agarrando seus pulsos atrás dela, puxando-a contra ele.

"S-Sasuke-haa, é cedo", ela ofegou, mas ele puxou-a mais forte e ela bateu contra seu peito. "Eu disse que é cedo!" Ela gritou, virando-se para franzir o cenho para ele.

A lama salpicou a camisa e o rosto e as folhas secas esmagadas em rosa desgrenhado causaram um puxão desconfortável na virilha. Ele estendeu a mão e passou os dedos trêmulos pelo cabelo.

"O-oh", ela gaguejou, seus olhos se fecharam quando seu polegar mergulhou para traçar sua bússola.

"Ha, ha! Sakura perdeu!"

A voz de Naruto surgiu através da clareira enquanto ele e Sai saíam atrás de uma árvore.

Sakura sacudiu as mãos do aperto de Sasuke e recuou. "Cala a boca, Naruto", ela rosnou, esfregando os pulsos.

Desde então, ela ficou perto de Naruto ou Sai durante as arrumações. Seu tempo sozinho com ela foi interrompido.

Sua saudade, no entanto, não desapareceria. Todos os seus pensamentos, acordados ou dormindo, estavam cheios de Sakura. Ele sonhava por algum tempo sozinho com ela, para que ele pudesse deixar suas intenções claras - para que ela soubesse disso, sim, ele queria desesperadamente tocar cada centímetro dela, mas aquele dia subindo sobre o penhasco ensinou-lhe outra coisa. Ele não podia viver sem ela.

Enquanto ele segurava outra rocha com o punho suado, Sasuke arrumou a esperança dos recessos mais sombrios de seu coração e implorou o destino por uma pausa.

"Um dois três!"

Sasuke desdobrou os dedos e esperou para ser batido nas costas por Sai ou Naruto. Quando o silêncio seguiu a contagem regressiva de Naruto, ele se virou para o resto do Time Sete e descobriu que Naruto e Sai ficavam com a mão aberta olhando para a mão de Sakura. Ela estava mordendo o lábio até ela virar os olhos para o dele. Sua boca se contraiu com um sorriso tentativo.

"Parece que somos colegas de quarto".

Sasuke ficou tão atordoado quanto seus companheiros de equipe.

Uma pedra negra.

Na mão de Sakura.

Ele lutou muito para manter um sorriso em seu rosto. Perdendo sua batalha, Sasuke pegou sua mochila, sussurrando, "Vamos embora", enquanto ele subia as escadas em direção ao quarto deles.

Quarto deles.

Sasuke queria subir as escadas, mas ele ouviu Naruto e Sai sussurrando e rindo atrás dele.

Eu sou tão óbvio? Ele se perguntou. Então o constrangimento agarrou seu estômago.

Sakura sabia como ele se sentia?

As perguntas foram retiradas de monte. Foi por isso que ela o evitou durante as arrumações? Ele a incomodou? Ele era ousado?

Sakura recuou para conversar alegremente com Naruto, sem o menor fragmento de angústia em seu rosto. Ela parecia estar completamente à vontade com a ideia de ficar com Sasuke. Ele não conseguia entender por que ela não era um emaranhado de nervos ansiosos e excitados como ele era. Até que um pensamento arrepiante o paralisou.

Sakura não o ama mais?

Quando Sasuke tropeçou na escada, Sai jogou-o com um dos seus assustadores olhares.

Estou sendo óbvio! Se Sai sabe o suficiente para me questionar, eu devo estar parecendo um idiota apaixonado.

A humilhação fez com que Sasuke estivesse enjoado. De repente, a perspectiva de compartilhar um quarto com Sakura parecia triste.

Depois do que parecia um milhão de milhas, Sakura finalmente torceu a chave na fechadura de sua porta. Naruto e Sai se demoraram, resmungando e apontando. Sasuke estudou os sapatos até a porta se abrir e Sakura entrar. Ele olhou para seus companheiros de equipe apenas para encontrar Naruto abraçando-se, fazendo um rosto nojento de beijo e Sai obscenamente empurrando seus quadris - até Naruto ver o que ele estava fazendo, colocá-lo num estrangulamento e arrastou-o para o quarto deles.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro frenético e entrou em seu quarto como se ele estivesse indo para seu julgamento. Ele tirou os sapatos. As botas de Sakura ao lado dele fizeram queimaduras. Olhos treinados para tatame verde, Sasuke deixou cair o pacote ao lado da mesa e afundou em uma cadeira. Ele podia ouvir Sakura abrindo e fechando gavetas, esvaziando seu pacote. Quando finalmente ousou levantar os olhos para examinar seu quarto, ele encontrou seu pior pesadelo e a fantasia mais perversa colidiu - havia apenas uma cama.

"Eu vou tomar banho. Você poderia dizer a Naruto e Sai que venham aqui para jantar para que possamos esboçar o plano da missão? Eu vou sair em alguns minutos".

Sasuke assentiu com firmeza, tirando os olhos para baixo. Ele não tinha ideia de como ele conseguiria essa missão. Apenas o pensamento de que ela se banhava, a poucos metros de distância, seu coração batia incomodamente rápido, não importa o fato de que ela ficaria quente e sonolenta, ao lado dele naquela cama. Ele sonhava aproximando-a, sussurrando todas as coisas que ele queria.

Uma mão gentil em sua bochecha fez Sasuke saltar. Seus grandes olhos se relacionaram com os de Sakura.

"Sasuke? Você está se sentindo bem?" Sua mão se moveu de sua bochecha até a testa enquanto seus olhos se afastavam, só para pousar na roupa na mão. Um pequeno par de calças vermelhas no topo fez seu rosto chamejar com calor.

Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele. "Você está queimando. Espero que você não fique doente".

"Eu não estou", ele resmungou, pulando da cadeira e indo para a porta.

"Se você diz…"

O estômago de Sasuke revirou quando ele voltou a se arrumar. Um lado dele foi confortado pela ideia de que Sakura se importava se ele estava ou não bem. Seu outro lado, mais inseguro, pensou que, como capitão, ela não queria que um shinobi doente esteja em seu esquadrão.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto de seus companheiros de equipe para encontrar Naruto espalhado na cama e Sai saudando uma garota local da janela.

"O que há, idiota?"

"Sakura diz que quer jantar juntos para examinar os planos. Ela vai sair do chuveiro em breve".

"Oh, ela vai agora?" Naruto disse, balançando as sobrancelhas. "Isso significa que ela está lá agora... nua... não é?"

Sasuke tentou parecer aborrecido enquanto o coração corria. Ele forçou um suspiro e cruzou os braços. "Certifique-se de que você e o outro idiota estão lá em quinze minutos". Ele acrescentou idiota para uma boa medida antes de fechar a porta para trás.

De pé no corredor vazio, ele sabia que não poderia voltar para o quarto deles... não com Sakura possivelmente... talvez...

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça. Melhor não pensar sobre isso.

Ele se abaixou para a mesa principal e ordenou o jantar, permanecendo no menu e assombrando o lobby pelo maior tempo possível. Ele tinha que ter certeza de que não havia chance de entrar e ver Sakura com sua roupa interior vermelha e ridiculamente pequena.

Respirando profundamente o próprio aço, Sasuke colocou a mão no botão e avançou quando a porta foi aberta do outro lado. Antes que ele pudesse parar, ele foi jogado em Sakura. Seu braço circundou sua cintura para se equilíbrar, o rosto pressionado na camisa.

"Sasuke?"

A voz era muito mais profunda do que esperava de Sakura. Ele não teve tempo de contemplar esse pensamento enquanto o calor se acendia no corpo dele - ele apenas percebeu o que estava gentilmente travando seu rosto. Sasuke ergueu-se ereto, ainda agarrando seus quadris.

Elevando-se ao nível dos olhos, ele foi pego de surpresa por seu sorriso brilhante.

Ela está feliz?

Apertando Sakura um pouco mais apertado, Sasuke a puxou para perto. Seus olhos saíram de seus lábios suavemente sorridentes para o fã de suas beliches negras.

"Uh, Sasuke? Eu acho que é seguro deixar de Sakura-chan agora".

Essa mesma voz profunda, finalmente, registrada no cérebro do amor - adulto de Sasuke - Naruto!

Ele se virou para ver seus outros dois companheiros de equipe girando uma escarlate brilhante com uma risada suprimida. De imediato, soltou-a, Sasuke Sakura e afugentou seu quarto. Quando seu jantar chegou nesse momento exato, Naruto e Sai estavam distraídos e Sasuke agradeceu aos deuses por pequenos favores.

Eu preciso juntar isso, ele pensou. Deslizando no banheiro para jogar água gelada no rosto, prometeu ficar o mais longe possível de Sakura.

Quando ele voltou para o quarto principal, Sasuke ficou satisfeito ao ver que o jantar estava preparado e Sai tomou a cadeira ao lado de Sakura e Naruto, o que estava diretamente em frente. Ele estaria no lado completamente oposto da mesa - o contato incidental seria impossível.

Sasuke sentiu seus músculos relaxarem. Eu posso fazer isso.

Toc toc toc.

A única pessoa que ainda estava de pé era Sasuke e, pressionada pelo comando silencioso dos olhos fixos de seus companheiros de equipe, ele respondeu a porta com um grunhido irritado.

"HEY! Sai! Tire suas mãos apavoradas do ramen. Eu que pedir por ele"

No corredor estava um empregado do hotel, que se curvava profundamente.

"Se eu me lembro da regra que você me disse, eu precisaria ver seu nome escrito sobre a comida para que a posse seja legal. E eu não vejo. Portanto..."

"Portanto, é melhor calar a boca e entregar o ramen, idiota!"

Estendendo uma bandeja de chá, o mordomo disse: "Desculpe, isso foi esquecido". O ruído de porcelana tocou da sala atrás dele quando Sasuke segurou a bandeja, balançando a cabeça e fechando a porta.

"É melhor calar a boca antes que eu faça os dois!"

Quando Sasuke voltou para a mesa, quase deixou cair o chá. Depois que Sakura ameaçou seus companheiros de equipe, eles correram para o lado oposto da mesa, deixando apenas a cadeira ao lado de Sakura disponível. O bule começou a tremer.

Eu sou um shinobi. Eu aguento. Eu sou um shinobi. Eu sofro, Sasuke cantou em sua cabeça. Ele colocou a bandeja perto de Sai e sentou em sua cadeira mais perto do extremo oposto da mesa. Ele não podia arriscar seus braços a se esfregar ou os joelhos tocando.

Sasuke concentrou-se em sua refeição e assentiu enquanto discutiam o plano de ataque para a missão deles. Quando Sakura espalhou o mapa na mesa, a ponta dos dedos passou a parte de trás da mão e ele sentiu o rosto vermelho. Um resmungo de Sai o fez arrumar a cadeira mais longe. Olhando para Sakura, ele a encontrou franzindo o cenho no mapa.

Eu a deixo desconfortável. Isso significa que ela... não... Sasuke não conseguiu terminar esse pensamento.

Seus olhos se precipitaram quando Naruto tentou sugerir que se separassem em pares para escutarem. "Venha, Sakura-chan. Eu sei que você é capitão, mas isso faz sentido. Eu e Sai podíamos ir de um jeito," ele empurrou um polegar para o seu colega de equipe ", e você e Sasuke poderiam ir em outro. Vamos cobrir muito mais chão e... "

"Não." Sua voz era severa quando ela entrecerrou os olhos perigosamente para Naruto. "Não temos ideia de quantos inimigos estamos lidando com o nível de ameaça. A equipe permanece junto".

Sentiu-se como algo enrolado dentro de Sasuke ao tom frio de Sakura. Ele sabia que estava colocando distância entre eles. Tentativamente, ele olhou para ela enquanto enrolava o mapa e se perguntou o que aconteceria se fossem examinados em pares. Sua mente se encheu de uma floresta verde escura manchada de sol, o perfume de musgo e pinheiro, o som de sua respiração esfarrapada enquanto ele a pressionava contra um tronco lenhoso, a sensação de sua pele macia enquanto ele se abaixava pelo pescoço.

Um pensamento venenoso invadiu e os olhos de Sasuke apertaram-se bem. Se o idiota sugerisse que ela fosse com Sai, ela teria dito que sim? A ideia de alguém segurando Sakura enegreceu seu humor.

"Sasuke!"

Rasgado de seus pensamentos, ele se viu olhando os olhos preocupados de Sakura. Quando eles se dirigiram para a mão dele, Sasuke olhou para o punho fechado e viu seus pauzinhos disparados em dois. Ao som de um grunhido sufocado, sua cabeça empurrou para seus colegas de equipe. Sakura franziu o cenho de novo, Naruto mordeu o lábio para segurar um carinho, e Sai usava um sorriso falso que Sasuke queria dar um soco no rosto.

"Eu... preciso de um banho", disse ele, jogando os palitos quebrados e indo para o banheiro, sem ousar olhar para trás.

Ele fez uma careta com seu estado óbvio. Sakura tem que saber como eu me sinto agora. Sua ira derretida em humilhação. Eu a incomodo. Com muita atenção, Sasuke ficou no chuveiro até que seus dedos se enrugaram e a água ficou fria. Ele calculou os índices de jutsu chakra apenas para manter a calma e se concentrar em algo diferente do fato de que ele estaria deitado ao lado de Sakura a noite toda.

Quando ele finalmente deixou o banho, seu quarto estava azulado com luz da lua. O brilho lançou sombras profundas sobre a forma ondulada de Sakura no lado oposto da cama. Ele ouviu sua respiração quando ele terminou de esfregar o cabelo. Convencida de que ela estava profundamente adormecida, ele pegou roupas de sua mochila. Sasuke olhou para ela mais uma vez antes de soltar a toalha e colocar a calça.

Suavemente, gentilmente, Sasuke deslizou sob as cobertas e soltou um suspiro. Ele conseguiu entrar na cama sem acordá-la. Seus músculos relaxaram quando ele olhou para a parte de trás da cabeça contra o travesseiro, a alça de sua camisola deslizando pelo ombro, a bandana da folha na cintura.

Talvez isso não seja tão ruim depois de tudo.

Rapidamente virando para se apoiar no cotovelo, Sakura pairava acima dele. "Sasuke, o que há de errado? Eu sei que algo está incomodando você. Diga-me".

Ele sentiu-se preso ao colchão sob seu olhar forte. A pele nua de seu braço pressionou contra o seu sangue precipitado para lugares inconvenientes. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era olhar para ela, sua respiração chegando em batidas rápidas. Ele precisava fazer algo, dizer algo. Sua mente era uma bagunça confusa enquanto ela se movia, esfregando sua pele suave contra a dele. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era levá-la, empurrar a camisola e enterrar seu rosto nela...

"Sasuke-kun?"

O sussurro desse sufixo carinhoso o arruinou de seus pensamentos perversos.

Sakura... tão frágil. O que eu estou pensando?

Bateando-se por seu comportamento, Sasuke se afastou dela, murmurando: "Nada. Estou bem. Vá dormir".

* * *

Capítulo revisado, obrigada Jen pelo aviso.


	2. Chapter 2

Quero agradecer à quem favoritou e seguiu a história...muito obrigada. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. E comentem.

* * *

Voltando a cada passo de volta para o quarto deles, Sasuke mal teve a energia para afundar na cadeira em frente a Sakura. Sua missão hoje foi longa, quente e exigente. Os músculos de suas pernas tremiam com exaustão, todo seu corpo estava coberto com uma fina camada de sujeira, e suas roupas pareciam ter perdido uma briga com o gato de Lady Shijimi.

Sakura gemeu enquanto amassava os músculos do pescoço, parecendo tão cansada quanto sentia. Ela estava suja, saia desviada em seus quadris, manchas de grama molhadas em suas roupas e joelhos, e três fios de cabelo em sua bochecha. Ela parecia sexy.

Não, pensou Sasuke, apertando a mandíbula. Ela parece ser uma companheira de equipe. Como uma amiga. Isso é tudo.

Ele prometeu deixar de lado sua saudade por ela. A última coisa que ele queria era fazer Sakura se sentir desconfortável. Mas quando seus olhos lentamente a bebiam, seus músculos se apertando com a necessidade de atacar, ele entendeu que não seria uma tarefa simples.

Empurrando-se na cadeira, Sakura suspirou e desabotoou uma luva. Uma mola no estômago de Sasuke enrolada. Ele se viu inclinando-se para a frente, observando.

Ela trouxe um dedo para a boca e abriu os lábios. Os olhos de Sakura se fecharam, seus cílios descansando inocentemente contra sua bochecha, em contraste com o convite indecente de sua boca aberta. Pegando um pedaço da luva entre os dentes, ela puxou. A respiração de Sasuke pegou sua garganta.

Sakura moveu-se lentamente de um dedo para o outro, descansando o couro marrom escuro contra o lábio inferior cheio até que ela mordesse e puxasse. Ele tocou a língua em seus próprios lábios, imaginando quão quente e macia sua boca sentia contra a sua, contra sua língua, contra a dele...

A cabeça de Sasuke nadou, mas ele não conseguiu afastar os olhos. Gradualmente, ela limpou a luva, descascando-a para revelar cada vez mais a carne tentadora embaixo.

Seus dedos ficaram brancos enquanto agarrava os braços da cadeira.

Uma mudança de couro, então... seu pulso.

Ele engoliu em seco.

Outro deslocamento expôs sua mão.

Ele parou de respirar.

Sua palma se abriu à vista.

A dor em suas calças ficou excruciante.

Finalmente, seus dedos se deslizaram de forma sedutora para se exibir - perfeitamente pálidos em sua exposição. Ele desejava correr a língua em cada um, mergulhá-los na boca, saborear a nudez.

Enquanto Sakura empurrava um dedo coberto de couro da mão oposta entre seus lábios, ela acertava os olhos para fechar com a dele. Seu corpo vibrava com eletricidade.

"Sasuke", ela bateu contra seu dedo antes de deslizar a outra luva em um movimento furioso. "Vou mergulhar nas águas termais por um tempo, ok?"

Ele engoliu em seco e assentiu, dolorosamente consciente de que ele estava olhando as luvas descartadas sem piscar.

* * *

Sasuke ficou acordado. Quando eu adormeci? Ele se perguntou. O quarto estava cheio de brilho do pôr do sol há um momento, ele tinha certeza, e agora estava fraco. Ele lembrou de descansar a cabeça na parte de trás da cadeira, ouvindo o calmo da água no banho de Sakura.

Deve ter acenado com a cabeça, pensou enquanto a cabeça se afundava de novo. Compreensível.

O dia foi uma caçada e luta extenuante. Sakura não estava brincando quando disse que seu inimigo era muito perigoso.

Durante o café da manhã, Naruto finalmente convenceu Sakura para trabalhar em pares. Ele justificou dividir Sai e Sasuke argumentando que cada um deles tinha uma maneira de voar.

"Estou lhe dizendo que faz sentido, Sakura-chan". Ele enfatizou o seu argumento puxando seus pauzinhos em sua direção. "Seremos mais eficazes e menos visíveis do ar. E se acontecer alguma coisa, nós lhe enviaremos um pássaro de tinta antes de fazer um movimento. Certo, Sai?"

Sai assentiu enfaticamente. Ninguém perguntou a Sasuke o que pensava. Embora, ele não tinha certeza de que ele poderia encontrar um contador para o argumento de Naruto. Ele certamente não ia dizer a verdade - que ele preferia não estar com Sakura. Por causa dela.

Depois de meio dia de escanear o chão da parte de trás de sua convocação de falcão, eles encontraram um dos seus suspeitos correndo em direção à maior montanha da paisagem.

"Isso deve ser onde eles estão armazenando os pergaminhos roubados", Sakura disse, gesticulando com o queixo.

Sasuke estava perdido em seu perfil quando eles estavam empoleirados em um ramo resistente. Ela estava usando óculos de campo para rastrear o ladrão de rolagem quando ele deslizou em uma fenda na montanha. Suas sobrancelhas pastel estavam concentradas e a linha fina de sua mandíbula estava cerrada de raiva. Seus lábios se manifestaram - Sakura era uma fascinante fusão de força e delicadeza. Quando ela de repente se virou para ele, seus olhos incrivelmente brilhantes nos recessos sem sol da árvore, ele ficou assustado.

"Sasuke? Você pode ver quantos existem?"

Ele assentiu para se reunir. Quando ele acendeu seu Sharingan, Sasuke viu centenas de cores de chakra cintilantes que se enroscam em torno de uma caverna escondida dentro da montanha. Ele formou um plano para levá-los todos para baixo enquanto explicava a situação a Sakura. Alcançando sua katana, ele foi parado por uma mão sobre a dele.

"Não. Precipitar-nos nos fará desnecessariamente nos machucar. Envie um falcão para Naruto e Sai. Diga-lhes para chegarem aqui rapidamente. Vamos lidar com isso como uma equipe". Ela curvou os dedos mais apertados em torno de Kusanagi e empurrou-o bruscamente para trás em sua bainha. "Você não precisa fazer tudo sozinho, Sasuke".

Mordendo o polegar para um Kuchiyose, ele olhou para ela pelo canto do olho. Essa sugestão foi inclinada para o sorriso de Sakura apenas em sua imaginação?

Ela estava certa - eles precisavam de todas as mãos no convés. O nível de habilidade do shinobi escondido naquela montanha era inesperado, mesmo que seus números fossem. Além disso, eles precisavam manter a luta longe dos pergaminhos. Eles eram valiosos, alguns insubstituíveis. Um Katon desviado significaria uma missão fracassada.

No final, eles derrubaram o inimigo e garantiram os pergaminhos, mas não antes que um dos ladrões enviasse um bando de falcões portadores com mensagens codificadas. Sai lançou seu próprio esquadrão de pássaros de tinta para tirar a maioria deles e recuperar a mensagem.

Depois de decifrar o código, Sakura advertiu-lhes que os reforços chegariam em breve e que precisariam se preparar. Eles ganharam essa batalha, mas o Time Sete sabia que sua guerra tinha acabado de começar, enquanto eles se divertiam, exauridos, para seus respectivos quartos de volta à pousada.

Então, Sasuke pensou, eu devia ter dormido enquanto Sakura tomava banho. Levantando a cabeça, ficou impressionado com a calma. Onde ela está?

Ele se sentou na escuridão, virando-se para a cama. Ela não estava lá. Eu não poderia ter dormido por tanto tempo, ele raciocinou. Onde ela poderia estar?

O nevoeiro do sono se dissipou quando a preocupação cresceu em seu intestino. Ele passou as mãos pelos lençóis para garantir que ela realmente não estava lá. Ele verificou o banheiro. O espelho nublado confirmou que ele dormiu apenas por pouco tempo - Sakura não estava fora do chuveiro por muito tempo.

Mas onde poderia estar?

Uma barra fina de prata cortava a sala escura. Lua?

Ele se concentrou no feixe, seguindo-o através da sala até sua origem. A tela shoji separando seu quarto da fonte termal no exterior abriu uma fenda, o suficiente para ver claramente o brilho brilhante da lua crescente. Como uma traça para a chama, ele se aproximou silenciosamente da abertura.

Apertando os olhos para o fosso, Sasuke respirou bruscamente. A menos de três metros de distância, a parte de trás da cabeça de Sakura subiu da piscina. Ele afundou de joelhos, perdendo-se no rosa pálido dos fios soltos e o rosa mais escuro de fechaduras molhadas que se agarravam ao pescoço.

Com um respingo, Sakura sentou-se mais alto, juntando o cabelo entre as mãos e torcendo-o na cabeça. Sasuke inclinou-se para a frente quando sua mão pingando deslizou pelo pescoço, arrumando pedaços errantes em um pedaço apertado. Seus ombros molhados brilhavam, ela esticou, pegando dois senbon do seu coldre. Ele pressionou sua testa contra a tela de madeira enquanto encaixava as duas agulhas no pão, apertando habilmente seus cabelos. Os braços de Sakura descansavam na beira do onsen, com a cabeça acalmando. Ela zumbiu, completamente relaxada.

De repente, ele ficou surpreso com a força que ele estava respirando. Ele podia ouvir sua respiração rápida soprando contra o shoji. Sasuke engoliu em seco, tentando acalmar-se, mas o brilho da lua esticou as espinhas que passavam os cabelos e o pensamento lhe ocorreu que poderiam ser envenenados. Ele teve que apertar os lábios com força para selar um gemido.

Ele precisava fugir - agora. Sasuke rolou em seus calcanhares e se dirigiu ao chuveiro. Deixando cair as roupas em um monte no chão, ele entrou, um resfriado frio fazendo ele tremer antes de aquecer a água. Ele enfiou a cabeça e se castigou por espionar Sakura.

Quem sou eu, Jiraiya? É isso que eu fui reduzido?

Sasuke puxou uma mão pelo rosto, pensando que manter seus sentimentos por Sakura era um segredo estúpido.

Eu deveria marchar para o onsen agora e dizer a ela.

Ele estava certo de que Sakura ficaria chocada com seu comportamento ousado, mas ele iria mostrar a ela que ele queria mais do que apenas seu corpo nu contra o dele. Ele esfregou as mãos com sabão em sua pele enquanto ele imaginava como ele ia contar a ela.

Ele pegava o queixo caído de Sakura na palma da mão, deslizando a outra mão ao redor da coluna pálida de seu pescoço, evitando habilmente seus grampos de cabelo sensualmente mortais. Colocando seus lábios contra a orelha, Sasuke sussurrava todas as coisas sobre ela que faziam seu coração bater mais rápido. Gentilmente, ele beijaria seus lábios suaves e ela entenderia. Não só ela entenderia, ela iria retribuir e beijá-lo de volta. Logo, eles ficaram tonto do calor da piscina e acelerando a respiração. Sasuke colocava-a nas pedras frescas do convés, pressionando os quadris entre os joelhos, abaixando a boca para a dela. Sakura gemeu e se aproximou dele. "Oh, Sasuke... Sasuke..."

"Sasuke?"

Surpreendida pelo sujeito de sua fantasia, Sasuke inalou bruscamente, sugando um pouquinho de água no processo. Incapaz de responder por causa de uma tosse, ele só podia escutar quando ela voltou a chamar.

"Sasuke? Você está bem aí?"

Quando sua resposta foi de mais tosse, ele ouviu o rangido da abertura da porta.

"Você precisa de alguma-"

"Estou bem!" Ele rugiu, mortificado.

"Oh. Ok. Bem... Eu só queria te dizer que o onsen está livre se você quiser usá-lo".

Sasuke ouviu a dor na voz de Sakura e bateu sua testa contra a parede.

Quando vou superar isso? Ele se perguntou.

Nunca, foi a resposta que imediatamente saltou na cabeça dele.

Então você precisa encontrar a coragem de dizer a Sakura como você se sente, idiota.

Ele estremeceu quando sua mente voltou à pergunta o que o danificou.

Será que ela me amará de volta?

* * *

Nebuloso. Não consigo ver. Cinzento.

Não, rosa. É sempre rosa.

Sasuke respirou fundo para rir, mas seu peito se espalhou por tosse molhada que o deixou com os joelhos fracos.

O aperto ao redor de sua cintura apertou. Ela é forte. Ele foi deslocado, muito de seu peso encostado a Sakura.

"Vamos, Sasuke-kun. Apenas um pouco mais." Ela apertou sua mão.

Sasuke-kun. Eu sinto falta de ouvir isso. Sasuke queria sorrir, mas não conseguiu fazer seus músculos funcionarem dessa maneira. Ele começou a pedir a ela para dizê-lo novamente, mas uma dor aguda explodiu em seu ombro. O rosa desapareceu, entrando em túnel para branco enquanto seus olhos rolavam em sua cabeça.

Uma bofetada na sua bochecha trouxe o rosa de volta para um foco vago.

"Estamos aqui. Estamos no nosso quarto. Sasuke-kun, você pode me ouvir? Eu preciso abrir a porta, ok? Coloque seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço".

Eu pensei que você nunca perguntaria. Algo quente gaguejou na parte de trás da garganta.

Estou finalmente segurando ela. Seu pescoço estava bem debaixo de sua boca e Sasuke desejou poder pressionar seus lábios contra ela. Ele queria zumbir com desejo, mas seu peito rir. A respiração de repente tornou-se muito mais difícil de fazer.

O que ela está fazendo? Ela deslizou de seus braços e ele se viu sentado no chão de seu quarto. Devo estar morto. Oh, ela está de joelhos. Uma risada lutou para libertar-se, mas ele sentiu como se estivesse se afogando. Sim, Sakura de joelhos na minha frente? Eu devo estar morto e essa é a vida após a vida feliz.

Congratulando-se com o fim, Sasuke permitiu que o cinza ondulante o engolisse. Ele caiu de volta em uma nuvem de amortecimento, franzindo a testa quando ouviu um grito.

Quem está me acordando? Ele pensou e tentou franzir o cenho.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Ele sorriu. Rosa novamente.

* * *

Sasuke sentiu-se nervoso, desconectado, enquanto abriu os olhos. Luz atravessou a cabeça e ele rapidamente deslizou as tampas pesadas.

Ele tentou engolir e descobriu que não tinha saliva. Sua boca estava seca e pastosa. Um frio dolorido e gelado paralisou as pernas e os braços, fazendo-o tremer. O suor escorria pelo rosto por baixo de seus cabelos - o calor era insuportável. Ele sentiu uma humidade fraca deslizar pela parte de trás do pescoço.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Seu nome ecoou em sua cabeça. A voz soava tão longe.

Sakura!

Sasuke se encaixou em um pensamento coerente que cortou seu estado instável. Ela estava perto. Ele precisava encontrá-la. De repente, o vento soprou o cabelo para fora de seu rosto quando ele mergulhou no lado de um penhasco.

Encontre-a!

Terror dilatou os olhos enquanto olhava para cima. Curiosamente, em vez de gritar, ela sussurrou: "Estou feliz por estar dormindo, Sasuke-kun, porque preciso dizer algo".

Suas mãos dispararam para ela. O gesto fez o estômago virar quando percebeu que ele estava lhe oferecendo mais que ajuda. Seu estômago torceu para o segundo que Sakura aceitou e se aproximou.

"Você não pode me enganar, Sasuke". Sua cabeça girou para a direita para ver Naruto caindo ao lado dele, os braços cruzados, completamente à vontade.

"Sério. Eu sei que você está fingindo. Você quer que Sakura se preocupe com você, bajulando você. Você gosta disso, você não, você perdeu isso? Apenas saiba que eu sei que está fingindo. Caramba, Sasuke... isso é patético. Você sabe que Sakura - "

Sakura.

Sasuke olhou para baixo novamente para ver seus braços se estendendo em direção a ele.

"Desculpe", disse ela. "Tenho certeza de que você não quer ouvir isso, mas..." Ela cheirou e fechou seus olhos antes de estender as mãos para ele novamente. Ele se esforçou para alcançá-la, grunhindo com esforço.

O grito de um falcão chamou a atenção para a esquerda dele. Um pássaro de tinta gigante com olhos negros e sem vida elevou-se ao seu lado. Sasuke observou seu próprio reflexo rapidamente descendente no vazio sem piscar. Os olhos entrecerraram os olhos e o bico do pássaro se curvou em um sorriso falso. "Naruto diz que você está fingindo que não está bem para ganhar favores sexuais de Sakura".

Sakura!

"Eu nunca pensei que ainda me daria muito mal".

Suas lágrimas estavam flutuando, espirrando o rosto. Sasuke tentou se aproximar. Assim como as pontas de seus dedos tocaram, Sakura suspirou e sussurrou: "Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Sasuke-kun". Ela escorregou de seu aperto e caiu rapidamente, desaparecendo na névoa abaixo.

"SAKURA!"

Sua costa cheia de suor e seu coração batia enquanto ele tentava recuperar o fôlego. Ele estava parado na vertical, com a cabeça virada para a esquerda e para a direita enquanto segurava os lençóis nos punhos.

"Sasuke-kun, está tudo bem. Estou aqui".

Sua pele estava pálida e seus olhos estavam feridos por falta de sono, mas era Sakura. Ela deixou cair um pano úmido no chão enquanto o deitava no colchão. O medo de Sasuke era muito real, muito próximo. Ele a agarrou pela cintura, esmagando-a em um abraço. Os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o cheiro de sua pele eram tão familiares que o relevo o deixou fraco.

"Você está bem", ele respirou quando ele afundou de volta ao travesseiro com Sakura ainda apertada contra seu corpo.

"É você com quem eu estou preocupada". Sua voz soou forte quando ela murmurou contra ele. "Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun. Eu não tinha ideia de que a espada estava envenenada. Achei que você estava apenas com chakra esgotado. Se eu não tivesse esperado tanto tempo para tratar o veneno..." Ela parou e pareceu ficar mole com remorso em seus braços.

Sasuke estremeceu em memória. Os reforços inimigos chegaram mais rapidamente do que o Time Sete tinha estimado. O que sentiu como dias de batalha terminou quando o líder do esquadrão inimigo atacou. Ele ainda podia ouvir o grito estridente do homem enquanto sua lâmina envenenada afundava no ombro de Sasuke. O aço frio cortou fundo, mas a dor acendeu imediatamente, queimava quando se espalhou pelo braço e pelo peito em segundos. Antes de sua visão escurecer, Sasuke foi puxado para o rosto do líder pelo colarinho.

"Este é o poder de Konoha?" ele zombou. Sasuke sentiu a espada em sua garganta. "Que fim triste para o último dos Uchiha".

Através da névoa, Sasuke viu um brilho verde e sabia que eram os bisturis de chakra de Sakura. Quando o sangue lhe espirrou a bochecha, ele sorriu. Eles ganharam.

À medida que a adrenalina da memória desapareceu, outra ondulação de choque rolou sobre ele. Sasuke ainda estava segurando Sakura. Ele a abraçou por um minuto e ela não franziu a testa, fugiu ou o apertou amigavelmente no braço como antes, quando tentou se aproximar. Sakura também o segurou - vagamente, mas seus braços estavam ao redor de seu pescoço, sua respiração suavemente esfumando atrás de sua orelha. Ele se imergiu no contentamento de seu corpo contra o dele, enquanto movia as mãos sobre suas costas, deslizando um mais apertado em torno de sua cintura, o outro envolvendo seus ombros.

"Sakura", ele suspirou.

O agradável zumbido no peito de Sasuke mudou para um golpe mais forte e mais rítmico quando a camisa levantou ligeiramente, a ponta dos dedos tocando a pele quente de sua parte inferior das costas. Tentativamente, ele roçou sua carne exposta com mais de sua mão, alerta para qualquer reação negativa de sua parte. Quando Sakura continuou a atravessá-lo, braços ainda ao seu redor, ele tomou como permissão silenciosa e deslizou dedos formigando na parte de trás de sua camisa.

Finalmente, ser permitido tocar sua pele nua deu a Sasuke coragem. Seu pior medo não se realizou. Ela não estava recusando-o, não estava empurrando-o para longe. Agora era a hora de dizer tudo o que ele havia bloqueado, por mais difícil que fosse.

"S-Sakura", começou Sasuke, engolindo uma carranca nervosa. "Eu…"

Por que não posso simplesmente dizer isso? Eu quero. Quero dizer... Ele fez uma careta de frustração. Quero dizer o quê?

Segurando-a com força, Sasuke ouviu o som fantasma do vento assobiando em seus ouvidos enquanto os cabelos cor-de-rosa amarraram seu rosto. Perder não era uma opção. Ele tentou novamente encontrar as palavras que deixariam claro exatamente o que estava em seu coração.

"Eu sinto... eu..."

Seu rosto se torceu em um cenho franzido. Por que isso é tão difícil?

Ele virou a cabeça, aproximando a boca de sua orelha. Quando seus lábios escovaram sua pele, Sasuke percebeu algo - ele não precisava de palavras.

Em um movimento suave, ele rolou Sakura em suas costas, apoiando-se em seu cotovelo, colocado acima de seu rosto.

"Sakura".

Seus olhos estavam fechados, seus lábios se separaram suavemente. Ela parecia tão serena, esperando por ele. Sasuke sorriu quando ele se aproximou.

"Mmm... Sasuke?" Sakura murmurou enquanto ela se movia abaixo dele.

Apertando os olhos, Sasuke olhou-a mais atentamente. O braço de Sakura escorregou de seu ombro, caindo solto contra o colchão. Seus olhos se dirigiram para frente e para trás sob suas tampas fechadas.

Ela está dormindo? Ótimo, ele pensou enquanto sua testa caiu em seu ombro com amarga decepção. Ela não me afastou porque ficou com frio.

Dúvida voltou para assombrá-lo. Ele ainda não tinha ideia de como ela se sentia. Ele acordaria amanhã e precisaria tocá-la por acidente, olhá-la secretamente? Com uma sacudida, Sasuke percebeu que no momento, ele podia olhar para Sakura desinibido. Não havia necessidade de espreitar olhares.

Em todos os lugares, ele correu os olhos, seus dedos seguiram-se sobre suas bochechas, pelo cabelo, pelo pescoço. Levou uma onda de saudade, Sasuke deslizou através do travesseiro mais perto dela. Após um momento de hesitação hesitante, ele escovou levemente a boca ao longo da linha da mandíbula. Empurrado para frente por uma poderosa necessidade, ele pressionou os lábios contra sua bochecha.

Ele tinha feito isso. Ele beijou Sakura.

Com um poderoso inchaço em seu peito, Sasuke moveu sua boca para flutuar acima dela. Ele estava a menos de uma polegada de distância de tudo o que sempre quis quando seus olhos se fecharam. Eu preciso parar. Não vou roubar esse beijo, ele resolveu.

Sasuke deslizou da cama, puxando Sakura em cima de seu travesseiro. Ele tropeçou na mesa onde encontrou comida. Seu estomago rosnou ferozmente e, pela primeira vez, ele se perguntou quanto tempo ele estava fora. Ele se engoliu antes de se arrastar para o chuveiro. O calor relaxou seus músculos doloridos, mas drenou sua energia. Sasuke sabia que não tinha estado ativo há pelo menos alguns dias. Seu corpo sentiu a tensão.

Não admira por que Sakura estava tão cansada, pensou. Ela está cuidando de mim.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e arrastou-se, exausto, de costas para a cama. Sasuke sentiu como se tivesse caído em uma nuvem enquanto as mãos fracas e trêmulas levantavam as cobertas. Pronto para voltar à inconsciência, ele ficou assustado, acordado quando Sakura rolou e jogou um braço em seu peito.

"Sasuke-Kun", ela murmurou sonolenta na orelha.

Ele alcançou seu corpo e aproximou Sakura. Quando ela se aconchegou contra ele, envolveu ambos os braços ao redor dela, relaxando em um sono reparador.

Talvez Sakura também não precise de palavras.

* * *

Capítulo revisado, obrigada Jen pela review e aviso.


End file.
